


rose gold all over my arms

by hyperfuxation



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, I think it counts, Lingerie, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Roseverse, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Peter Nureyev, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, i guess? i mean theyre against a wall, no betas we die like mne, this is. so horny.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfuxation/pseuds/hyperfuxation
Summary: Duke looks really good when he's drawing in a mark. Unfortunately, they're sort of in public. Fortunately, Dahlia doesn't seem to mind.AKA: i had the thought “duke rose is ABSOLUTELY the kind of bitch to moan louder when he realizes other people can hear him”, went into a fugue state, and then when i came out this was 75% done.title from Sensitive by Serena Isioma.
Relationships: Duke Rose/Dahlia Rose
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	rose gold all over my arms

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHTY so. terms. Duke is a trans man in this fic and refers to his business w/ terms that are traditionally considered masculine/neutral-coded, with the exception of "cunt" being used once. He also gets fingered so if that's not your thing that's fine, you just might not wanna read this. Dahlia is AMAB nonbinary in this but that's not really relevant for most of the fic. with that out of the way, happy reading!

Duke leans a little closer to Nyran Ellis, rose-red lips curling in a shy smile. The mission tonight is simple, at least on his end- all he needs to do is steal a pair of comms from the heir, and Dahlia will take care of the rest. Speaking of Dahlia…

There are eyes burning into the back of his neck, piercing and familiar. He risks a glance out of the corner of his eye to see Dahlia looking at him from across the room. He’s nursing a glass of whiskey as he lounges against the bar, leaning back on the uncomfortable stool like it’s a throne. Duke gulps and feels his throat go dry when Dahlia’s eyes narrow; the gaze he fixes on Duke is smoldering, well-matched with the burnt-orange skirt that spills around his calves and parts at the top of his thigh. Duke shifts a little, rolling up his sleeves to expose the tanned skin of his forearms. Dahlia’s eyes glint in approval, and Duke understands.

 _So it’s like that, is it?_ , he signs when the mark leaves to grab another drink. All he gets in response is a smirk, imperious and heated. Duke chuckles to himself. He is nothing if not a performer, and if Dahlia is his audience… he’s about to get one hell of a show.

Nyran gets back, and he preens under their gaze. They crack a joke and he throws his head back in a laugh, flashing a glint of sharpened teeth as he runs a hand through his hair. He’s fully aware of the effect this combination has on both Ellis and, more importantly, Dahlia- as unshakable as his wife is, there are some things that never fail when it comes to spreading a flush across his face. Sure enough, when he catches Dahlia’s eye again, the lady is fixated on him, drink long forgotten. 

Duke allows the flash of satisfaction that settles in him at that to carry him through the rest of the job. It’s trivially easy once Nyran is focused on him and him alone- one hand resting casually on their hip as the other brushes a few strands of hair out of their face. They don’t notice the comms disappearing from their pocket, and if the fake he’d swapped in its place is as good as the seller claimed, they won’t for a good long while. Dahlia nods at him from the bar and tilts his head towards a corridor, gesturing for Duke to go. Duke feels there’s a comment to be made there- something about “ladies first”- but the flash of tongue that darts out from between Dahlia’s lips as he pulls away from Nyran wipes any thought of the sort from his mind. His heart thuds in his chest and he swallows an incredibly embarrassing sound. Luckily for him, Nyran's father steps up onto the stage at the front of the room at that moment and he can slip away on shaky legs, his anticipating heartbeat drowning out the first words of the CEO's speech. 

He’s barely rounded the corner when heels click on the floor behind him. There’s half a moment for him to prepare himself before Dahlia spins him around and muscles him against a wall. Their lips crash together, hot and messy. Dahlia’s stubble scratches against his skin and his lips part eagerly for the tongue that snakes between them. There’s a flurry of movement at his waist and then both of Dahlia’s hands are running up his sides with an intensity that makes him shiver. Duke breaks away just enough to breathe Dahlia’s name like an exaltation before he’s pulled back in again. Dahlia bites down on his lip and he moans into his mouth, reaching up to take his wife’s face in his hands- but before he can get there, the pressure on his left side decreases and his wrists are suddenly being pinned above his head.

Duke whines, straining forward to reach Dahlia as he steps back. “Dahlia, let me touch you, please-”

“Shh, shh, it’s alright. Just let me take care of you, honey, we don’t have a lot of time.” Dahlia presses a kiss to his cheek, gentle and almost chaste, then immediately moves that wicked mouth to his neck. For someone in a rush, it feels like he takes an era slowly disassembling Duke’s patience. With his hands out of the picture, he’s helpless against the collection of bites and rapidly purpling marks that Dahlia paints across his chest. Well, he could struggle if he had to- Dahlia’s grip on his wrists isn’t so constricting that he’s genuinely trapped- but he wants to be good. More importantly, _Dahlia_ wants him to be good, and he wants Dahlia. So he stays still, keeps his hands above his head, and trembles, needy but obedient, under Dahlia’s ministrations. Dahlia must sense his wandering thoughts, because he sucks one last hickey right below Duke’s ear before looking up at where he’s holding Duke still. A flicker of decision flashes through his eyes, and then he lets go.

Duke keeps his hands exactly where they are, and Dahlia grins in approval. “Good boy, Duke. You’d do anything I tell you, wouldn’t you?” The praise sends a rush of heat through him and he moans theatrically, arching his back and pushing his chest up closer to Dahlia’s free hand. 

“Yes, anything you want, Dahlia, my dear, my flower- _mmph!”_ Dahlia presses another searing kiss to his lips, licking inside his mouth with a ferocity that makes him shiver. His hands roam up Duke’s sides to tug at his nipples, sending shocks of sensation through him.

“You’re so loud, honey. You know, you’re lucky nobody’s around to hear us right now.” Now that Dahlia’s mentioned it, the halls are suspiciously empty. It's quiet enough that if Duke strains his ears he can hear the deep tones of Nyran’s father echo down the hallways. Duke registers this, then registers the _implications_ of this, and his whole body feels like it’s been set alight. 

“You know, D- _ah_ -lia dearest, if we can hear him in there…”

Dahlia seems to have come to the same realization. “If you’re loud enough, they’d probably be able to hear you.” Duke shudders under his hands, and Dahlia lets out a low chuckle. “Didn’t know you were into that, Duke. You’d _want_ them to hear you, huh? Let everyone in there know you're out here getting fucked like a needy little slut? All your pretty noises, your begging, your moans, out there for the whole world to see.” Dahlia pauses. “Or, uh, hear. I guess.”

“But you’re the only one who gets to have me,” Duke breathes, reveling at the possessive glint that flashes in Dahlia’s eyes when he leans forward.

“Damn right,” he growls, and then his hand is moving into Duke’s pants, pulling them down and- Dahlia’s fingers abruptly stop when they hit the band of lace wrapping around his hipbone. Duke grins at the shuddery exhale Dahlia lets out.

“Find something interesting?”

“Oh, _Duke._ ” Dahlia’s voice is low and heavy with arousal. His thumb traces the edge of the lingerie, sending shivers through him. “Did you plan on this? Get dressed up all nice and pretty for me?”

“I, ha- hoped something like it might happen, yes."

“God. You’re gorgeous, you know that?” 

Duke tries to summon a smirk, but Dahlia’s always been the confident one. “I could always stand to be told again.”

The lady smirks, nipping at his jaw and drawing out a needy whine. “You’re gorgeous, Duke, all dressed up like this just for me. My perfect little slut- so obedient, too. You know _exactly_ who you belong to, don’t you, honey?”

“You, Dahlia,” Duke gasps, soaking in the praise like sunlight. “Always you.” Dahlia’s fingers slip the lingerie aside to rub at his dick as a reward, and he stifles another keen at how _good_ it feels. He’s been worked up since Dahlia first looked at him, with those dark eyes shining in the light like they wanted to eat him alive. A few tears roll from the corner of his eyes, tracing ghostly paths in their wake. His fingers knock against the wall a few times, drawing Dahlia’s gaze up. With the hand that’s not currently rolling his cock between two fingers, he takes Duke’s wrists and slowly lowers them.

“You’ve been such a good boy for me, honey,” he croons, using his thumb to press soothing circles into his shaking palms. “I’ll let you touch me, but let me take care of you, alright?” Then, softer, all pretense of seduction dropped for a moment, “You’re doing okay?”

Duke nods so hurriedly it nearly knocks his glasses off his face, skewed as they are. “Yes, Dahlia, _yes,_ just touch me.” He’s rewarded with two fingers sliding deeper between his thighs, tracing the edges of his cunt. The contact makes him jolt, clutching at Dahlia’s shoulders to keep himself upright.

“Duke…” Dahlia mutters, hushed and heated against his neck. “You’re soaked.”

“I-I’m not sure what you expected, touching me like that, D- _ah!_ ” A finger slips into him with no warning and he gasps. He can _feel_ the grin pressed against his collarbone as Dahlia sucks another hickey into the tender skin and pulls away. 

“Quiet, Duke. Do you want to get caught?” Dahlia’s finger crooks forward on the last word and Duke cries out even louder, hit with the double-wave of pleasure and the mental image Dahlia’s just brought up. He’s desperate at this point, every nerve set alight with anticipation between Dahlia’s hands on him and the slight echo of his voice in the open air of the hallway. Dahlia laughs and leans in to kiss him again. Duke whimpers when they pull apart, rocking his hips down onto the hand between his thighs.

“Move, Dahlia, please, I need it,” he sobs. He’s never been above begging when it comes to Dahlia, and he knows exactly what it does to the lady. “Please, please, I’ve been good, so good, I love you, I-” His voice spirals off into a shuddering moan when Dahlia curses under his breath and slides in another finger alongside the first. The slick sounds that come out when he starts to fingerfuck Duke are positively obscene, and it brings even more of a flush to his face. The digits inside him crook slightly to the left and brush across a bundle of nerves that wrenches a “yes, please, please, right there, right there Dahlia _please-”_ from his throat. 

The speed and force of Dahlia’s fingers increases as soon as he gets Duke’s sobbing approval, making him see stars. Between the teasing and the heat that dances across his skin everywhere Dahlia touches him, he’s already wound so tight it burns. Dahlia’s hand twists deftly inside him, hard and dirty and so, so, _good_ , hitting that spot with the same kind of relentless accuracy he shows with those same fingers wrapped steady around a blaster. His knees quake and he’s dizzy with arousal, eyes rolling back in his head with want. Faintly, he realizes he’s babbling, a rush of “Dahlia”s and “I love you”s and half-formed breathless exaltations that he gasps into the heated air between them. Through the haze, he feels Dahlia’s tongue tracing a jagged pattern down his neck until his mouth reaches his nipple. He curls his fingers forward, grinds the heel of his hand into Duke’s cock, and bites down all at once, and that’s what does it- Duke comes, _hard_.

His legs give out and he keels forward, digging his teeth into the junction between Dahlia’s neck and shoulder to stifle the wail of pleasure that escapes him. It’s a testament to how far gone Dahlia is that he doesn’t chastise him for it, just bites back a moan and shoves one hand through the slit in his dress to stroke his cock. As he works himself to his own orgasm, his other hand still rubs shuddering circles into Duke’s front wall, carrying him through his climax and then well past. The overstimulation reduces him to whimpering helplessly against Dahlia’s chest as the lady shudders, coming into his hand.

For a moment they’re both still, Dahlia’s fingers slowing to a stop inside him while they both try to catch their breath. The static filling Duke’s brain slowly fades to the far-off sounds of chatter and seats moving, and he immediately snaps to full awareness. Dahlia seems to have come to the same conclusion- the speeches must be over. 

Duke scrambles to pull his pants up and set himself to rights (not that it would make any difference- the bruises Dahlia peppered across his neck mark him like a collar, and he couldn’t be happier for it-) but as he’s zipping up his fly a hand moves in front of his face. There’s cum smeared across Dahlia’s palm and a self-satisfied grin on his face that immediately sparks the dying flame of Duke’s arousal back to life. “They’ll be here any minute, honey. Better clean this up quick.”

Duke moans, leans forward, and obeys.

**Author's Note:**

> yknow, this was originally supposed to be a lot softer because duke is a simp and i think dahlia’s very pretty, but somehow it just didn’t happen. guess i’ll just have to write more roseverse porn, can’t be helped :/ also seriously go listen to sensitive by serena isioma and the rest of their music- it’s really good and i definitely recommend it if you’re into r&b.
> 
> this was actually my first time writing smut so uhhh idk what the procedure is here. lmk how i did i guess? comments and kudos are a bright light in this bitch of an earth so if you wanna leave one of those itd be much appreciated. thanks for reading!  
> -Seri


End file.
